


Salvarti la vita

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Book 1: City of Bones, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, First Love, Hurt Alec, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Alec, Siblings, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |Ambientata in Città di Ossa|Magnus viene avvisato da Hodge che Alec è stato ferito da un Demone Superiore, Abbadon, e lo prega di aiutarlo.DAL TESTO: "Aveva passato la notte a formulare incantesimi e a impacchettare le ferite con miscugli maleodoranti e qualche ora prima avevano smesso di espellere il veleno del demone. Il Sommo Stregone tirò un sospiro, se per il sollievo che Alec fosse ancora vivo o per la stanchezza che gli faceva tremare le braccia, non sapeva dirlo. Posò lo sguardo sul giovane Shadowhunter, che dormiva nel letto con un’espressione più rilassata."





	Salvarti la vita

Era l’alba quando Magnus, ancora esausto e privo di energie, si accasciò su una sedia accanto al letto di Alec, in infermeria. La luce del sole che filtrava attraverso le bianche tende di lino davanti alle finestre era di un rosa pallido, i rumori erano gli stessi che Magnus sentiva tutte le mattine: quelle di una grande città che si svegliava. Aveva passato la notte a formulare incantesimi e a impacchettare le ferite con miscugli maleodoranti e qualche ora prima avevano smesso di espellere il veleno del demone. Il Sommo Stregone tirò un sospiro, se per il sollievo che Alec fosse ancora vivo o per la stanchezza che gli faceva tremare le braccia, non sapeva dirlo. Posò lo sguardo sul giovane Shadowhunter, che dormiva nel letto con un’espressione più rilassata.   
La prima volta che lo aveva visto, gli era sembrato di essere tornato nell’Ottocento, quando un paio di occhi azzurri, della stessa tonalità di quelli di Alec, lo avevano guardato imploranti; forse era stato quello a portarlo a provarci, o forse il modo in cui gli aveva parlato, così diretto e sincero, senza un’ombra di disprezzo che, nelle parole che quelli come lui gli rivolgevano, non mancava mai. Da quella sera aveva sperato davvero di rivederlo, ma non così, non con lui mezzo morto a causa di un demone. Quando gli era arrivato il messaggio di fuoco da parte di Hodge, quello che gli diceva di correre all’Istituto perché uno dei suoi era stato ferito da un Demone Superiore, non ci aveva pensato due volte ad aprire un Portale. Aveva sperato che non fosse Alec, se lo era ripetuto mentre le scintille blu tra le sue dita avevano aperto un varco nel suo appartamento a Greenpoint, ma quando Isabelle gli era andata incontro con una faccia preoccupata e lo aveva guidato verso la porta dell’infermeria, aveva capito che doveva per forza trattarsi del fratello.  
Entrato nella stanza, aveva mandato tutti fuori, non gli piaceva avere confusione intorno mentre lavorava. Aveva indugiato per un attimo sul volto accigliato e dolorante del giovane Shadowhunter, sorprendendosi di quanto rimanesse comunque affascinante, e poi aveva visto le ferite, profonde e traboccanti di sangue, umano e demoniaco, che scorrevano per tutto il petto altrimenti perfetto. «Oh, Alec» aveva mormorato, per poi mettersi a lavoro.

Aveva dato il meglio di sé, doveva ammetterlo: le ferite profonde ora erano altro che brutte cicatrici che, con qualche iratze, sarebbero presto sparite, lasciando la pelle pallida dello Shadowhunter liscia, come se non fossero mai esistite, e il sangue di demone era stato eliminato, insieme al veleno. Ora Alec respirava con calma, le palpebre non battevano più freneticamente e il suo corpo non ribolliva per la febbre. Stava bene, ed era grazie a Magnus. Non appena aveva visto ricucirsi l’ultimo taglio sul petto di Alec, aveva preso il telefono e aveva chiamato Rafael e Catarina, per sapere cosa stesse succedendo, cosa fosse quella storia di Valentine, ma per tutto il tempo delle telefonate, non aveva staccato gli occhi dal volto ancora pallido dello Shadowhunter, come incantato.   
E lo guardava anche in quel momento, con la stanchezza che gli faceva girare la testa e la consapevolezza che, ora che era ufficialmente fuori pericolo, poteva richiamare gli altri. Si prese solo un altro istante, un ultimo secondo per guardarlo ancora una volta, per imprimersi negli occhi quell’immagine. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, indugiando con le labbra un momento di troppo sulla pelle liscia, per poi separarsi da lui bruscamente e dirigersi verso la porta, che spalancò. Non appena lo fece, Isabelle gli corse incontro e, vedendolo sorridere, seppur debolmente, gli strinse un braccio in segno di riconoscimento, rilassando le spalle tese. Anche lei era stanca, lo vedeva dalle occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi, dal volto pallido per la preoccupazione e i capelli scompigliati di chi non ha chiuso occhio.   
«Grazie» sussurrò ed entrò nella stanza, sedendosi sulla sedia che lui aveva occupato fino a poco prima, prendendo la mano di Alec tra le sue e passandogli una mano tra i capelli scompigliati. Magnus rimase sulla porta ad osservarli per un po’ poi se ne andò, nella mente ancora l’immagine di Alec che dormiva sereno e finalmente guarito.


End file.
